I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to determining the status of a wireless earpiece including battery temperature utilizing a distributed sensor array of the wireless earpiece.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuit boards, chips, and other components. Even with the advancements, the footprint available for the wearable devices may be very limited. As a result, designing and manufacturing the wearable device with sufficient sensors and other components to enhance operation may be challenging.